


Five Times McGonagall Was Snapped Back and One Time She Wasn't

by Luan-Scribble (Erin_Envoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Envoy/pseuds/Luan-Scribble
Summary: ……她这位新同事看起来只是一个疲惫而苍白的年轻人。放下成见，也许他们会相处得很愉快。
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Five Times McGonagall Was Snapped Back and One Time She Wasn't

1

晚饭前后和邓布利多在校园里散步，是麦格暑假期间的小小日常之一，至少每周两次。她很喜欢夏日午后高温渐渐退却时，从禁林方向拂向校园的最后一丝凉风，也很喜欢和老朋友漫无边际地边走边聊。但今天这个话题她很不喜欢。

“什么？你疯了吗？我知道黑巫师对你来说一直有特殊的吸引力——”

邓布利多停住脚步。“米勒娃。”他的声音带有不容置疑的权威，眼神也分外犀利，“有些话不能乱说。”麦格也停住脚步，放弃了这个话头，他顿了顿继续道，“单就最年轻的魔药大师这点，我认为就足够让他加入我们了。”

“但是，”麦格寻找着合适的措辞，“我们都知道斯内普在另一边时都做了些什么，就算你帮他处理好了法律事宜，在这种时刻聘用他，舆论不会太好听。”

“哦，那没什么，会有人支持他。而且正因为不放心，所以才要把他放在身边。”邓布利多的眼中又挂上了愉快的光芒。

麦格再次见到自己的前学生时，这段对话在她脑海里一闪而过。她不得不承认邓布利多言之有理，她这位新同事看起来只是一个疲惫而苍白的年轻人。放下成见，也许他们会相处得很愉快。

2

事实迅速击垮了麦格泛滥的同情心。学年第三次教工会议后，她已经开始毫无压力地用“狡猾的混蛋”在背后代指魔药课教授了。什么疲惫和苍白，全是骗人的。

“尖叫棚屋一直就是学校的财产！它是离霍格莫德很近，但是依然在学校的禁制之内，充分利用这个场地做社团活动有什么不好？”会后她一直追到了地窖。

“不。行。”斯内普的唇角讥诮地勾了起来，丝毫不掩饰语气中的恶意，“当年的事故学校可没有站出来负责，现在倒想起来还有这么块处女地没被利用起来？米勒娃，你休想得到斯莱特林这一票。”

听到“当年的事故”，麦格的脸色迅速灰白下去。斯内普用余光瞥了她一眼，轻哼一声关上了门，留她一个人尴尬地盯着木门上的斯莱特林标识。

后来她在女教工的聚餐上大吐苦水。“也没有那么糟糕吧？我跟他交接的时候，他挺有礼貌的。”庞弗雷皱着眉头，搓去手指上的饼干屑。

麦格不顾形象地偏头，手肘撑在高背椅扶手上，指尖抵住太阳穴揉了揉：“那是他还没和你撕破脸皮。”平心而论，作为同事的话斯内普简直是无可挑剔，提前上交课程安排，积极协助各院行政事务，临时加班也不抱怨，从不参与任何形式的办公室政治。但，如果任何人想和他有超过同事的关系，必然会面临不知疲倦的嘲讽和阴晴不定的冷笑。

3

1993年春，学校笼罩在斯莱特林继承人的阴影下。连续几个月，麦格都为了石化的学生和愤怒的家长而焦头烂额。那天早上她偶然在职工休息室撞见斯内普，对方并没有做什么出格的事情，只是端着一杯咖啡欣赏窗外风景。可能因为他占了视角最好的位置，可能因为他的表情太得意，也可能是他举杯打招呼太过敷衍，麦格的理智一瞬间屈服于无名怒火。

“哈！斯莱特林继承人忙得像陀螺，斯莱特林院长倒很是清闲。”话一出口她就后悔了，这语气太像西弗勒斯，又完全击中他的雷区。

果然，这位老同事放下了手中的茶碟和杯子，迅速转头回击道：“格兰芬多的院长似乎忘了，现在最大嫌疑人可是你们的宝贝学生。”

麦格本来想说“被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼”之类，但这反讥同样适用于自己的开场白。显然，论尖酸刻薄她永远比不上前食死徒。“只是想提醒你准备好熬制解药。波莫娜说曼德拉草长势良好。”其实这件事两位院长早都听说了，并且也知道对方心知肚明。

西弗勒斯轻哼一声，满足于她的退让，没有再咄咄逼人，而是又端起了茶碟望向窗外。草地上零零星星有学生走过，看方向是刚刚结束神奇生物课。不同于以往，所有人都谨小慎微地三两一组，生怕日光不足以保障安全。麦格草草沏了一杯浆果茶，在窗户另一侧面对西弗勒斯的高背椅子上坐下。两人的思绪默契地飘向同一件事，留下一段暂时和解的沉默。

4

几个月后，副校长和斯莱特林院长之间又一次陡然紧张起来。历史总是惊人地相似，他们的争执又是围绕着这几个点：狼人、尖叫棚屋、学生安全。

“我明白熬制狼毒药剂已经让你很辛苦了，但你的药剂又不可能失效，值夜不会很累。12月，只有12月让你轮值一次不行吗？其他老师都去度圣诞假期了，人手实在不够。”校长室外的走廊里麦格不厌其烦地劝说着。

西弗勒斯皱着眉头，强忍不耐地说道：“我明白。但真的不行，因为，”他犹豫片刻，半是威胁地继续道，“一夜过去，你们可能要紧急招聘两个新老师。”

在他紧绷的凝视下，麦格花了好久才咀嚼出最后一句话的含义。她倏地睁大了眼，明白已经没有争辩的余地，但又找不到恰当的回应，一时失语。西弗勒斯见状，以一句“失陪”结束对话，离去的背影依旧阴沉得让人不适。

麦格的脑海中头一次冒出这个想法：如果没有发生那件事，是否很多人结局都会不同？

5

无数人无数次踏足此处，地砖因而光滑可鉴。大礼堂的地面不是第一次见血。几滴红色的有机液体缩在表面张力下，凝在原地，仿佛连它们都不敢大声控诉施加暴行者。

赫奇帕奇长桌前，阿莱克托·卡罗弯腰捡起染血的石块。“麻瓜方式教训麻瓜种，很公平。”她的狞笑声颇为粗砺，“不过下次你未见得这么幸运了。”她得意洋洋地抛了两下石块，向教职工席位嗤笑一声，走向侧门，和兄长一道离开了礼堂。

等到他们彻底消失在门后，麦格攥着餐刀的手才稍稍放松。她低头叉住面前一块鱼排，咬牙切齿地说：“这就是你答应的维护学校秩序？”

“哼。”几近愉悦的语气词，“恕我实在不能理解这句话，米勒娃。接下来一周我不在学校，请务必配合我们的工作。”斯内普端起果汁一饮而尽，起身离去。

“懦夫。”等现任校长的背影消失之后，她转过头去对弗立维说，“真的，我从来没想过他这么懦弱。他要是完全站在卡罗兄妹那边，我至少敬他是个理想坚定的恶棍。现在这样两边巴结，装成和事佬，还把案头工作都甩给我，算什么巫师。呸。”

6

“你看到哈利·波特了吗，米勒娃？如果你看到了，我要——”

整个学年的恐惧、叛逆、憎恨压在麦格心头，在西弗勒斯胆敢提起哈利的那一刻，麦格无法保持平静，以攻击打断了令她作呕的命令。她知道疏于实战和岁月无情让她难以匹敌精研黑魔法的壮年男人，对方一个铁甲咒就足以让她失去平衡。但为了她的学生，为了她的同事，为了她的信念，她绝不轻易后退。

她的血液在沸腾，大脑因突然上升的血压而更为专注警觉。可是对方竟然只是召来一具盔甲左支右绌。是在嘲笑她不值得使出全力吗？所幸其他同事及时赶来支援，将这个名不正言不顺的校长逼到角落。

他撞破窗户跳下去的瞬间，麦格的心也跟着急坠而下。浓重的黑烟旋即逆风而去，她不知道自己为何要为了这个人有片刻的担心和迟疑。一个从来都狡猾自私的叛徒，怎么可能需要别人担心？麦格甚至为自己心慈手软而感到怒火中烧，嘴里蹦出了最先想到的词汇：“懦夫——懦夫！”再没有人驳斥。

这就是她对西弗勒斯说的最后一句话。

**Author's Note:**

> 重温电影里麦格和斯内普决斗的场景，突然意识到这一定不是麦格第一次叫他懦夫，所以有了这个小段子。如有错漏/和原著不符之处欢迎指出。


End file.
